DxD: Sitri's Hakuryuukou
by DaYvidSPN
Summary: As a regular boy who balances his life as a hunter and student, Nojima Hidemi faces trouble when he is sucked into the supernatural world along with Issei Hyoudou. They later find their fates to be tied together thanks to two certain dragons locked in an eternal rivalry. Supernatural (TV) references and elements. Slight AU. Slight canon.


"Man, did I ever tell you that a girl's breasts are the sole reason we males are even alive?"

"Dude, can you not open your mouth to just talk about women parts for _one_ day or is that all you think about?"

"That's basically the only thing on my mind, bro. They're the main essence for sweet life as we know it! And we're surrounded by hundreds, man! Can you believe that?!"

"How did I end up being friends with you again? I genuinely forgot how."

Issei Hyoudou was walking with his friend Nojima Hidemi on their way to school. The latter rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner at Issei's perverted grin, drooling like a moron.

Nojima was around a couple of inches taller than Issei but had the same build as him with a neutral light skin complexion. He has dark blonde hair styled in a short, side-swept fringe cut that reaches to his ears and forest green eyes with very light freckles dotting his face.

Wearing the Kuoh boy's school uniform, he wore a blue v-neck undershirt and dark grey high-tops with white laces. Nojima also had his ears pierced with blue stretched lobe piercings, creating a slight delinquent-like air about him. Although...he wasn't one, let's just put it like that.

"I'm telling you man, once I get a girlfriend, all of the ladies will get jealous and want a piece of me! By the end of the school year, you'll know me as Issei Hyoudou: Harem King!" Issei pumped a fist in the air, his other arm around Nojima.

"Please lower your ridiculously loud voice around me. Although, just shut up overall. You sound a like a complete moron with your shouting." Nojima shot at Issei, denting a bit of the brown-haired pervert's pride.

"Damn, that was a low blow." Issei backed up, frowning comically at his friend.

"Sorry man, but once you get like that, it makes me want to pound you into the ground with a curb stomp." Nojima rubbed the side of his head with a right hand, saying what needed to be said.

"I can't help it, Noji. It's in my blood." Issei said, perfectly content with that answer, making Nojima extremely worried about his priorities in life.

"Well, as long as you got _something_ going for you, then it's fine by me." Nojima said as the academy grew closer.

"I'm just saying that it's been a month and a half and nothing exciting has happened. Well, except for mine and a few other guy's daily peeping sessions~" Issei grew a slight nose bleed, having gotten a glimpse of wicked underboob views.

Nojima cringed at hearing what they do during and after school, hands in his blazer's pockets, "You need to see someone about that, dude. Like, real professional help."

"Hey, don't judge me!" Issei yelled, raising and shaking a fist at his close friend.

"Hey, Noji-kun~!"

In the midst of the flood of students, a female student ran with her arm waving in the air at Nojima as she smiled big. Issei widened his eyes in shock after seeing the girl connect eye contact with his friend.

The student was a beautiful girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair had swept bangs and a single strand sticking out from the top. She was dressed in the Kuoh girl's school uniform.

Nojima smiled faintly at her bubbly self, "Tomoe, good to see you this morning."

Tomoe Meguri giggled at seeing Nojima, "Good morning, Noji-kun! Hope you're ready for an awesome day at school today!"

The girl bounced on the balls of her feet, hands behind her back with a pretty smile as she stared at Nojima. Issei blushed at her cute appearance, raging hormones trying to climb their way to the top as he desperately tried to keep them down.

However, Nojima merely shrugged at her claim, pursing his lips, "I hope so too. I, uh, hope you do as well."

The girl in front of him laughed softly some more and quickly hugged him, "Cool! See you in class!"

Tomoe ran towards the building, waving back at the blonde who raised a hand back. Issei gaped at him and shook him by the shoulders violently, streams of tears escaping his eyes.

"Dude, what the hell?! Traitor! Why can't I be you?!" He cried, his voice breaking down which concerned Nojima.

"Hey, woah! What's your deal? Why are you crying, dude?" He pushed Issei off of him calmly, trying to calm his perverted friend down from his sudden breakdown.

"What's she to you, huh?! Your girlfriend?!" Issei asked with a slight glare, proud and jealous of his friend at the same time.

"Chill, man. No, she isn't. She's a really good friend that I met on the first week of school. We met in the hallway after classes… You were there!" Nojima yelled incredulously at his unbelievable friend.

"...I was?" Issei asked, epically confused.

"Yeah, and she even said hi to you." Nojima reminded him.

"...Oh… But that still doesn't make her hugging you okay!" The pervert said indignantly.

"Be quiet already, Issei. Classes are about to start, so we gotta hurry." Nojima said as they entered the school. Issei let out a huff before agreeing, the two going to their respective classes.

Unbeknownst to them, two particular women were watching them from afar up on top of the stairs. The redhead with blue-green eyes of the two smiled mysteriously, eyeing the brown-haired boy with interest. The bespectacled girl with short black hair in a bob cut and violet eyes stared with an unreadable gaze at the dark blonde-haired boy.

"Such interesting boys. I wonder what will happen next." Said the redhead with a smile, looking at the black-haired girl.

"Time will tell, I suppose. For now, let's keep them under surveillance until we can make our move." The one with glasses advised as she stole one last glance at Nojima, a microscopic smile adorning her face.

In Class 2-C, Nojima entered the room with a neutral vibe to him. He paid no mind to the others who were working on their homework from last night that they didn't do, making his way to his seat in the middle.

"Noji-kun, over here!" He heard a familiar voice calling him. He saw Tomoe waving him down as she was sitting at the desk right to his left. He smiled shortly before taking his seat.

"Hello again, Tomoe." He said to his friend who answered with an energetic smile.

She then grew a questioning gaze, elbows propped up on her desk with her cheeks in her hands, "Hey, Noji-kun. Why did you leave early yesterday? I thought we were gonna meet up in front of the school to walk home together."

Nojima, here, sweated nervously, _I'm screwed…_

"Well… Oh, here's what happened," He perked up, coming up with an excuse, "my uncle texted me to come home early due to a close relative of ours being in the hospital for a serious heart attack. She was just admitted into a room late last night."

Tomoe gasped, a hand to her mouth, "Oh, gosh. I'm so sorry for prying into something personal. So, who was she to you?"

"My...eldest aunt. Yeah, my uncle was really worried, being her younger brother and all. But it's not that personal, really. I don't mind." Nojima said, thankful that this is the first time she's ever asked where he's been.

To tell the truth, Nojima isn't exactly a regular high school student with a regular high school life. Nojima Hidemi is a **hunter**. A hunter who hunts monsters, the likes of vampires, werewolves, wendigos, skinwalkers, and ghosts. He was born into the dreaded hunter's life thanks to his uncle who he mentioned to Tomoe. But not once did he blame or hate his uncle for it, considering that he can save a lot of people's lives doing this sort of work. He's always been one to help someone even if that someone wasn't close to him.

He was pulled out of school early to get rid of some vampire nest that was resting on the outskirts of Kuoh and his uncle was worried that it would only be a matter of time before they start attacking the locals in cold blood. Nojima was more than happy to do it, if it meant he can keep people like his friends Issei and Tomoe safe from harm.

Tomoe frowned at Nojima before taking his arm and holding it between her breasts, Nojima grunting in surprise at the feel, "If there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask. I'm your friend and friends are supposed to help each other in times like this."

"Y-Yeah, I got that. Um, can you let go now?" Nojima begged, prompting Tomoe to do so as she giggled at his reddening face.

"Hey, Tomoe! Hello, Noji-san~!" Nojima heard and saw three girls walking towards them.

The two saw a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and matching eyes. She also wears a blue headband. The second one was a young, beautiful girl with long, white hair and a pair of blue-green eyes. The last one was a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She had the basic look of a tomboy, having what others would call a _bishounen_ face.

"Reya, Momo, Tsubasa, hi! Did you know that Noji-kun's aunt is at the hospital? She had a heart attack!" Tomoe said, a frown plastered on her face as she did.

"Oh no, are you okay Noji? How is she?" Tsubasa asked, brows furrowed in worry.

"It's quite alright. Everything is fine. She's doing a lot better as of right now." Nojima waved their concern off.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you." Reya said, glad that Nojima is taking it like he does for everything.

Momo clasped her hands together in front of her with a soft smile as she stared at Nojima, "That's good. I expected nothing less from you, Noji."

"I'm thankful for your concern girls, but we're good now. I appreciate it, nonetheless." Nojima said with a smile, just thankful that things didn't escalate from here.

The three took their seats, which were right by Nojima. The boy sweated comically, seeing Tsubasa sitting behind him, Momo to his right, and Reya in front of him. Tomoe smiled at her friends before taking a short glance at Nojima, an oddly worried expression on her face.

 _Kaichou better hurry up with her plan. I don't want to see Noji-kun hurt._

After the first half of the school day, Nojima blew out a puff of air at hearing the lunch bell. The four girls around him all stood up and dragged their desks to face Nojima from the front, making a semicircle with Nojima as the center of it all.

He was a bit put off at this, having this happen to him for three weeks now. Tomoe, after meeting Nojima, has introduced him to the other three girls who quickly accepted him into their little circle of friends. Tsubasa was a bit cautious around him as he was a boy, but warmed up to him after not seeing him act all pervy and lecherous like the rest of the boys do. Reya was more than happy to have met Nojima, seeing something special about him but not talking to him about it. Momo, for the most part, has taken a good liking to him, so much in fact that small inklings of feelings rose in her heart for him after seeing how kind and empathic he was around them.

Reya sat straight in her chair, pulling out a large bento from her bag and set it between her and Tsubasa, "Here, Tsubasa. Share with me since you forgot your lunch."

"Thank you so much, Reya." The blue-haired tomboy said, picking a piece of rice up with a pair of chopsticks.

Tomoe and Momo, both with boxes in front of them, both looked at Nojima who was staring at an open black journal in his lap, the white-haired girl piping up with a caring frown, "Noji, aren't you going to eat?"

Nojima looked up with his eyebrows raised at the four, Reya and Tsubasa hearing Momo's question. The high school hunter cleared his throat before nodding, "I had a big breakfast this morning."

Tomoe blinked at his answer before staring down at her bento and then pushing it between them, "Here, share with me Noji-kun!"

Momo quickly moved to push hers between her and Nojima as well, "Ah, no, share with me Noji. I have more than her."

"Yeah, but I bet it doesn't taste as good as mine!" The quirky girl challenged, Momo glaring softly at her friend.

Tomoe reciprocated the friendly glare full-on, the other two girls sweat dropping at their typical behavior. Reya smiled knowingly, having seen the way how Tomoe acts all happy and _extra friendly_ around Nojima and how Momo secretly stares at the boy when he's not looking with a blush every time she does.

Nojima widened his eyes in surprise at their little quarrel until he felt a buzz in his blazer. He took out his phone that was there and went to check what it was.

 _"Text: Uncle Mike - Found something. North of Kuoh, pack of wolves settling there. Sending you the coordinates right now. More details coming to you… Hurry."_

Nojima narrowed his eyes and swiftly slid his phone back in his pocket. He stood up and pushed his chair in, garnering the girls' attention.

"Where are you going Noji?" Tsubasa asked, confused at his leave. The four saw Nojima regard them with a small smile.

"It's my uncle. I'm heading home so we can visit my aunt in the hospital and hear about her treatment and when she's going home."

Tomoe and Momo frowned, sad that they couldn't spend more of their lunch time with him. Reya eyed Nojima with a hint of suspicion and concern.

"Oh…" The blue-haired girl said, "Well, take care then."

Nojima nodded and head out the classroom door. The four sat in silence, Reya turning around to face her friends.

"Hey, have you ever thought about Noji-san and if he's hiding something from us?"

Tomoe hummed with a finger to her chin, "Hmm, no. I never think about that. I mean, what's there that Noji-kun needs to hide from us?"

"Maybe he knows…" Momo muttered to them, Tsubasa blinking in surprise.

"How would he know though? We've been careful in hiding who we are, right?"

"Yes, but… I don't know. Why do you think Noji is hiding something, Reya?"

The brown-haired devil frowned, a hand to her head, "I'm not sure. It seems like he is for some reason. I just...really want to know why he has to leave school so early for something, it doesn't matter if it's family. That's like, what, the eighth time this month?"

Just then, Reya received a call from her phone as she look to see what it was. She gasped and showed it to her friends, "It's Sona- _kaichou_!"

The other three all gasped as Reya answered the call, "Yes, _Kaichou_?"

 _"I've just noticed that Hidemi-san has left the building. Did you catch anything that must've happened before he left?"_ Sona's voice was barely audible to the other three devils, Reya humming to herself.

"Oh, I think he was on his phone before then. That's when he stood up and left class." Reya answered, a serious expression on her face.

 _"Something is going on. Reya, tell Tsubasa to follow Hidemi-san to wherever he is about to head to. She's excused for the rest of the school day."_

Reya stare at Tsubasa who caught her look, "She's on her way."

Reya hung up the call, looking at Tsubasa, "The president wants you to follow Noji-san and gather intel on his actions. Perhaps this is her plan coming into effect."

Tomoe blew a sigh of relief, glad that Sona's taking initiative finally.

Tsubasa stood up quickly, "Understood."

As the blue-haired tomboy made her way to the door, Momo stood up fast with an outstretched hand, "Wait, can I help Tsubasa? What if she needs any backup or...an extra hand?"

Reya smiled and laid a hand on the white-haired devil's shoulder, "Momo, I know you're worried for Noji-san, but Tsubasa can handle it. If something happens to him, she'll be there to stop it."

Momo frowned deeply, mouth slightly opened in helplessness, "...Okay."

"I'll make sure he makes it back safely, Momo. I give you my word." Tsubasa said with a warm smile, exiting the room.

Momo sighed and sat back down, picking at her food. Tomoe smiled sadly at her worried expression, feeling the exact same way for Nojima.

With Nojima, he already made it all the way out of Kuoh and into an abandoned lot. His phone was in his hand at his side, a red dot blinking on his map application. A black duffel bag was slung over his shoulder.

"This is the place… Alright," He pulled the bag in front of him and unzipped it. He withdrew a knife made of pure silver and a black Colt 1911 from within the bag. He took both in each hand.

He gripped the knife tightly in his right hand, pulling the hammer down on the gun with his left. These are his uncle's, making sure not to lose them all the way out here.

"This is a pack. A _pack_. I can't lose my head because of this. Stay focused, Nojima." The teenage hunter said to himself, calming himself down. He walked and came around a corner of trees, entering a trail in the back while staring at the red dot which was moving.

Tsubasa quickly found Nojima, having caught a glimpse of his hair when he left campus. She was seriously wondering why Nojima is all the way out here by himself. Looks like Momo might've been onto something.

When she saw him pull out a silver knife and a gun from his bag, she was shocked to see it. Many questions were flowing through her head, tempted to just call out Nojima to ask him what's on her mind right now.

She followed him quietly in the trail, hiding in the trees stealthily and making sure her footsteps were light as a feather. Tsubasa climbed the tree tops, thanking her strength and athleticism as a **Rook** piece.

She hopped from branch to branch, keeping a sharp eye on Nojima who was walking along the trail towards the very back of the woods. According to his uncle's follow-up text, they've been stirring some trouble with the local towns up ahead, taking little children's lives from their families.

These monsters need to be put to a halt...permanently.

The teenage hunter found a small building complex, taking shelter in a couple of bushes beside some tall trees.

"Why does it always have to be some random, abandoned part of town?" He said, annoyed with this overused trope.

Tsubasa saw Nojima in the bushes, the boy entering a few rounds of silver bullets in the chamber. The female devil was surprised at how awesomely he operated a handgun. He would make a great addition to the peerage, if it ever comes to that which she hopes it does. But simultaneously, she doesn't want him to lose his humanity over some selfish reason of hers.

For several minutes, Nojima waited for something to happen but nothing came up. He made up his mind and decided to enter through the side, cocking his gun to get it ready and slid the knife in his sleeve for now. His footsteps were light which was impressive, seeing as the floor was littered with leaves that crunch when you step on them.

 _They have ears that reach the moon and beyond. I am not gonna screw it all up just because of that one little mistake._ He said to himself in his head, referring to werewolves and their keen senses in hearing.

As he entered the doors, he also escaped Tsubasa's line of sight, " _Damn! Where to now?_ "

She looked around and saw the rooftop of the building, a panel of windows that look down to the building's floor. Tsubasa jumped from her tree and gripped the edge of the building, pulling herself up. She ran on her toes to the windows and peered in.

"Ah, it's too dark in there to see. What is Noji doing here?" She asked softly, worried about this place and its eerie vibe. What's going to happen?

She put a hand on one of the panel's frame and jerked it, the window sliding open slightly. Her eyes shot open in pleasant surprise.

"Well, that's convenient."

Nojima pushed the door open, a slightly creaking sound accompanying it. He sighed in annoyance before fitting himself to enter the building. Once he got inside, he immediately had to step over a couple of red construction beams and piles of wood taped together to avoid any sudden noise.

His eyes instantly observed his surroundings. Pipes were lodged in between the walls, some were in a network above his head at the ceiling, and crates were stacked on top of each other at every corner of the room.

The teenage hunter quickly pulled out a flashlight from his blazer, shining it in front of him as he walked, " _It's so quiet–_ "

As soon as he said that, something fell over that sounded akin to a bucket falling on concrete. Nojima jumped at the noise but quickly regained himself, treading lightly where the noise originated from.

He aimed the gun to the floor on his right, walking ever so slightly towards the direction of the noise. He passed a corner of some crates, a shadow behind him with their posture straight and menacing.

Nojima made it to an opening under a light bulb that emitted a faint light. He swerved his head to the right and to the left softly before his eyes trailed downward, "...Alright, come on out. No need to hide anymore."

Just then, six figures came from the dark and into the circle. Two of them were males, identical in appearance, wearing black jackets with matching pants and white shoes. One was another male, wore a white flannel shirt with blue jeans and black boots. Another was a female, wearing a wine red jacket and black undershirt, short plaid black miniskirt, and white boots. The last two were females too, identical twins wearing a black and white kimono respectively and brown sandals.

"You hunters sure are something. Finding us all the way out here, and a kid no less." Said the man in the flannel shirt. He then smirked at Nojima who kept a straight face, mouth drawn in a thin line.

"But," All six of them grew claws and fangs, sneering at the boy. Werewolves.

Tsubasa, who just dropped in from the ceiling, saw this and gasped softly at what she was seeing.

 _Noji…_ She said in her thoughts, scared for him. Beside her, her right hand clenched as her legs twitched, tempting to run out there and save Nojima. But something happened that stopped her, drawing a shocked expression out of her.

Nojima quickly opened fire on them, shooting one of the twin girl's leg in her knee cap. The girl screamed in pain, dropping to the floor as blood spouted from the hole the bullet made. Her twin kneeled to her side, her eyes dreading for her life. The twin males both growled at Nojima who bent his knees in preparation. One twin went for him, claws aiming for the boy's torso.

Nojima sucked in his stomach, evading the swipe and brought a knee up to strike the werewolf in the chin, almost snapping the wolf's neck clean. The wolf flinched and backed away, his twin taking his place.

The wolf nailed Nojima clean in the jaw, eliciting a short cry of pain from the boy. Nojima was quick to retaliate, cutting the wolf in the cheek with his knife that he withdrew from his sleeve. Both were down on the floor, the first female of the group running for him.

With her speed, she tackled Nojima into a couple of crates behind them. The girl was on top of Nojima as she licked her lips, fangs baring at the high schooler.

"You're a yummy piece of work~!" She said, pushing her dress strap off of her left shoulder, exposing some skin. Nojima didn't budge in his expression, keeping it stoic. He can't risk his life if he gives in to any emotions.

Tsubasa knew this wasn't the time, but she growled instinctively at the woman who tried to seduce Nojima. Her hands gripped the crate she was hiding behind, jealousy swelling up within her.

 _"That bitch…_ " She muttered, eyes dangerously narrowed.

Nojima kicked flipped out of her grasp as she went back, tumbling ungracefully back towards her pack. The older male, seemingly the leader of the pack, bared his fangs and ran at Nojima.

They met at the center, Nojima ducking under a punch and elbowing the man's torso. He grunted and gagged before low sweeping the hunter to the ground. Nojima shook his head and caught himself with his hands, his back almost hitting the cold floor. Hidemi stood on his hands, swinging his legs to kick the man in the jaw.

Tsubasa's mouth was agape in extreme awe, her eyes laying on Nojima with admiration. Her hands immediately went for her skirt's pocket and pulled out her phone. She went to the record app and shot the fight with her phone.

 _Kaichou said she wanted intel on what happens…_ She reasoned. She then saw one werewolf, one of the male twins, push Nojima to the ground who immediately countered with a sucker punch to the jaw. They flailed on the ground for a minute until the male twin screamed in agonizing pain before falling limp, Nojima rolling the monster off of him with his knife in the werewolf's heart.

Nojima got up and turned to face the now five-man pack, Tsubasa blushing up a storm at Nojima. He was covered in dirt, his skin dirtied all over as his eyes narrowed at the wolf pack. The female devil started panting as she stared at him for a long time.

" _Oh, wow…_ " She whispered, her face heating up dangerously.

Nojima faked a throw with his knife that distracted the last twin male, the hunter shooting at him in the head. He fell to the ground as the female twin he didn't shoot faced him, her sister lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood.

"So that makes three now…" Nojima enticed them, the twin growling at him before running at him in a fit of rage.

Nojima parried her punch and grabbed her by the arm, elbowing her forearm that snapped her bone. The girl howled in pain, falling down to the ground as Nojima still held onto her arm.

"Anger and grief...that will be your downfall." Hidemi said coldly, ending her with a bullet to the side of her neck. The man and woman stood frightened, standing and watching their children die by the hands of another child.

Nojima grunted and held his jaw. Werewolves have scary strength that pack a mean punch.

"Please...just do it. We're nothing without our family." The man groaned in defeat, the woman eyeing Nojima with sad eyes.

Not phased, Nojima rose his gun and shot the woman dead in the heart due to him having a clean shot. The man cried, falling to the ground near the woman as he too was shot in the heart.

Nojima sighed, tucking his gun and knife away in his bag that was on the floor all the way to the side. He texted his uncle back, saying the job was done. Why do monsters have to be so difficult in more ways than one?

Tsubasa blinked in surprise after her little episode, watching Nojima leave the complex. Her legs made to stand up, Tsubasa turning to the entrance.

" _Kaichou_ definitely will be glad to see this." She said to herself, looking at her phone. A blue magic circle manifested underneath her as she was teleported from the building.

Outside, Nojima had his bag in his grip as he made it out the trail in the woods. The sky was painted black with the bright moon shining through a few thick clouds that tried their best to hide it.

"Today's been...okay, I guess." He said out of nowhere before walking home.


End file.
